Name
by ltifal
Summary: Robin learn to call him, his name...


**Authoress note: Companion fic of my other Zoro x Robin fic. It can be read as individual fic though.**

 **Disclaimer: the usual disclaimer attached**

 **Warning: grammar or error in typing**

 _Name_

' _I want to live, take me to the sea with you!_ ' A plea that had been replay over and over again in his mind. He knew that she had a not so good past, but he never thought it was this big. ' _Damn, woman'_. She had carried that kind of burden all the time. Though he is now understand why… Being alone in the world where everyone is against you surely made her trust no one. But still ' _Damn woman_ ' after all they had been through, could she just rely on them just a little bit?

"Damn woman." Zoro cursed her once again. The last event had been anything but disheartening, though he was rarely showing any emotion but it didn't mean that he didn't feel it, the event goes downhill after they reached Water Seven, losing one after another nakama.

Sure, they finally got back their nakama but they loss another one. Merry… that ship had been with them for quite long time, with so many adventure up and down, literally speaking. It can't be help… it was finally time to let that ship go. He sighed lightly. He was standing near the railing at the back of galley lay's ship. Though it was a big ship but with so many people inside it, he wisely retreated to the place where he could find his own solitude. The next problem was Usopp and his sword… _damnit_ …he cursed once again as he looked at the sea. Seconds passed by as he wondered about what to do with his sword before he caught a movement from the corner of his eyes.

"Kenshin-san." Now then, speaking of the devil…

"Shouldn't you rest? You were quite beaten." A chuckle

"I believe you also need to rest." A paused. "And… I'm sure Doctor-san will be mad when he see you like that." She said gesturing at the bandage that had been discarded carelessly.

"Meh… it restricted me." Another giggle.

"That's supposed to be restricting."

The green hair man was finally moved his body toward the older woman and looking at her intently.

"Yes, Kenshin-san?"

"It's good to see you again." He finally said which made Robin uncharacteristically blinked. There were pause before the green hair boy added. "And stop calling me Kenshin-san will you?"

"Um? Pardon?" She was taken by surprise, hand unconsciously moved toward her other arm. A gesture that had been noticed by Zoro when she was uncomfortable with the situation. A quiet sigh before the green hair man spoke again.

"Just call my name. Will you, Robin?" To make it fair, he also rarely called her name, using nickname 'Onna' to both of the women on board but when he was serious, he would usually address properly. But for her, for Robin the title calling was just a way for her to distance herself; to not to be too attached and it was not gone unnoticed by him. Other's maybe, but not him, not Zoro. This also one of the thing that she need to go through as a now true member of strawhat pirate. She really didn't have any excuse for that.

"I…" She began, a little scowl frame onto her face. For her, even she herself didn't know why; from the first time she 'join' in into the straw hat, she had a feeling that she had to get this 'first mate' approval from the start. She unconsciously approached him with blanket on the day she joined in was enough as prove. It is seemed that she had instinctively attract to the younger male. Hence, his gesture toward her was also one of the kind which might also contributed to this attachment. The captain and sharpshooter were both childlike and the chef, well, she usually giggled at his antic but Zoro…

Another sigh escaped from her male nakama. The green hair might had been asking too much, after all… the battle had just over and they had just lost one of their nakama. Oh, well, maybe some other time, after all it was just a name. The boy didn't know why the way she called him annoy him a little but anyway she might be needing more time to settle. "Forget it. It's just…" He trailed before he spun around and began to walk away. "See you later, Robin." The usual morbid girl was torn between calling him back or not before she whispered quietly. "Zoro-kun…"

 _One_

 _Piece_

It's been two days since the encounter, the straw hat pirates had settle in one of the Galley La Company front house, cutesy of the mayor of Water Seven Iceburg. Luffy was still eat-sleeping while Sanji tried his best to cook and feed him on the same time. Nami was still sitting gloomily on the table; it had been like that since they landed from the ship yesterday. Chopper had been busy with checking and making medicine, the doctor had make sure the injuries that occurred after the fight with world government were checked, cleaned, dressed and healed. He also makes sure even bordering into threatening Zoro to remain swathed in bandages. The swordsman had been frowning and groaning that he had missed the valuable time to train but decided to humor the younger nakama. Robin had been pondering silently this past two days but every time she wanted to talk with him, she either pulled back or disturbed by other. Chopper mostly had been following and checking her every time, the trauma of losing her might trigger that and… she had a feeling that Zoro might be avoiding her for a while, it was subtly but still… she is after all one of the more observant crewmate, there's no way she didn't notice.

"I'll go out." The swordsman said as he picked his swords and hooked them on his waist.

"Zoro! Do not remove the bandages or I will make sure to put you in cast!" The reindeer was in doctor mode as he glared threatenly.

"Hai, Hai. Understood." The green hair yawned lightly as he walked toward the door, a giggle caught his ears. He gave it a quick glance to find the resident archeologist, finding the situation amusing. He looked away before opening the door and walked out. All right, that was not that subtle… Robin paused, it had brother both of them it seemed, and she let out a sigh as soon as he walked out.

"We short on spices." Sanji groaned lightly; with the captain that still eating likes the usual, he needed to cook constantly to provide nonstop. "Oi, Marimo!" He called then paused. "Where is that shitty swordsman!" he groaned, just as soon as he required something that guy was missing.

"Cook-san, I go and buy it for you?" The long hair girl said; an excuse to be out too, to find the certain green hair lad."

"Robin-chaan! So lovely for you to offer that but I'm not worthy of it." Sanji began his noodle dance, hearts flew everywhere above him.

"It's ok, Cook-san." She smiled a little, but her wish to do so immediately crush as Chopper shouted. "I go with you, Robin!" She almost- almost groan in annoyed, but instead the girl just smile vainly and nodded.

The journey toward and back only takes about a hour as she didn't take any detour due to the doctor that had been… chaperoning? The idea made her giggle, really now? She was back to the Galley La house and true to her prediction, Chopper was indeed supervising. She had finally assured him that she won't be going anywhere anymore. It was not long before the arrival of Franky, followed by the bash of the wall, the meeting with her captain's grandfather and learning about her captain father's name.

Now… suddenly the house was empty. All the people, marine and Franky family had gone. Their nakama also had decided to venture out. Nami was gone swimming at the back of Galley La house, Luffy had went outside to catch up with his friend Coby, and Sanji had gone out to follow Nami. There were only Zoro who sat on the floor slurping his tea, Chopper and her who were sitting on the table. Chopper was slurping his tea quietly before taking one stick of pocki (a brand name change lol but you know what famous brand is that, right?) on the glass, next to a bowl of cherry that had been prepared by the chef before running out in pursuit of swimsuit Nami.

"What is this?" Asked the small reindeer as he showed the stick he had grabbed between his hoofs.

"That's a famous sweet called Pocki." She said smiling a little.

"Sweet?" His eyes sparked quickly as he took a bite. "Aa! Oishii!" The small reindeer took another one and quickly munching before took yet another one. Moments later, the pocki was gone as he looked at the glass, a little sad that it was empty.

"If you want, you can buy more at the shop where we bought spices." Robin said.

"Really?" His eyes once again sparked then he got down from his chair and run toward the door but was cut short as he spun around, hesitation clearly shown on his eyes as he looked at the tall woman. Robin smiled though a little unhappy but she finally spoke lightly.

"Chopper, I promise, I won't go anywhere… anymore. I had promise earlier, right?"

"Un…" He nodded finally grinned. "I believe you, Robin!" He said as he turned around once again and stormed out through the door. A yell of Pocki could be heard second later as the sound of his hoofs disappeared.

 _One_

 _Piece_

"Making a promise mean you have to keep it, Robin." A sound from the resident swordsman broke the silent as soon as Chopper left. She gave him a blank stare before letting up a small sigh and murmured. "I do, Kenshi-san. Don't worry."

"… yeah, you are." He said impassively as he taking his cup once again and slurped it quietly.

"With that kind of tone, I don't think you trust me, Kenshi-san." Her voice was hardened, a small frown made it into her beautiful face. An uncomfortable silent occurred… he didn't mean like that, he let out a groan; this was proved to be difficult.

"Trust is earn, Robin." Zoro stated as he put his cup down before adding. "You break it once for ours sake. But I have faith that you will fit in just right." A statement that gave her quite a shock, ' _Did he just acknowledge me?'_ She pondered.

Zoro stared at her as she put her finger on her chin. On why he said something like that was very rare and recognizing someone selfless act was also out of his character but this is Robin. He had concluded that the girl needs to be reassured from time to time. She was learning but being 20 years on the run could do a huge damage on everyone. His path was quite different from her; he was mercenaries, building reputation on catching and killing pirates for several years. Sure, once in a while there were people who would likely to kill him for reputation, but he welcomed the fight and even sometime teamed up or protect other mercenaries (Johnny and Yosaku were under his wing as prove) so he indeed knew where to put his trust and where is not. This girl needed to learn that and he would be doing a nudge once in a while.

"I see… I apologize, Kenshin-san."

"Nevermind, I will be out then." He said as he stood and righted his swords

"Ken… Zoro-san." He stopped on his track as soon as he heard his name came out from the girl. He shifted his attention to the woman, a pause before he grinned.

"Good, that's my name." He suddenly felt a little hint of satisfaction. Finally… the girl will begin her journey. "Try it on Luffy, Nami or Chopper, all right?"

"I guess… Thank you, Ken-" She quickly corrected as the green hair boy twitched one of his eye. "I mean, Zoro-san." Smirking lightly, he finally moved to touch the door's knob but was halted as he saw a hana-hana no mi hand on the handle. He looked up at her questioning. She smiled lightly.

"Will you join me, Zoro-san." She said. "You said it before, you are willing to listen." (Reference to my other fic ' _Memories_ '). The boy was pondering slightly before he nodded, his eyes widen a little as soon as Robin retrieved a box of pocki out of the shopping that was carelessly drop on the floor near the kitchen.

"Wha- you had not just sent Chopper out on purpose." There was no answer, but the twinkle mischievous on her eyes gave it all the way. "Seriously?!" Zoro chuckled, why… he was flattered. He smirked lightly as he finally sat and took the stick and munched.

 _Owari_

 **To be continued on other one shot, maybe…**


End file.
